Total Drama Allstars
by soccergirlswaq12
Summary: This is my first Total Drama Fanfic so yeah oh and if your wondering why I tagged Mr. Coconut it's bc he'll make an appearance. In this one the first Allstars season neve happened and I used two OCs to make it interesting and btw my Kat oc is based off me
1. Chapter 1

**CH.1**

**"Hello this is Chris McLain coming to you live from McLain Island,my private island that we will use this season." said Chris. "This season we have two new contestants and instead of dingy cabins to sleep in we have two large spa hotel, but now for the first contestant we have Olympic Gymnast, Sky!" Sky jumped out of the plane and landed in the boat below. "Next we have whiny, crybaby Dave!" "I'm not a crybaby!" Screamed Dave as he fell into the water instead of a boat. "Err well anyways next is brainiac Cameron!"**

**"Ahhhhhhhhh why me!" Screamed Cameron. "Now for super hot heather loving Alejandro." Alejandro falls perfectly onto a boat and says "Really Chris." "Now we have two people who refused to come out alone so here are the two lovebirds now Mike and Zoey!" Mike perfectly back flipped onto the boat with Zoey on his back and continued kissing. "Umm hello earth to Mike and Zoey," said Chris "never mind well next is Australian girl Jasmine!" Jasmine almost fell in the water but grabbed hold of a boat and got on. "Now for goth girl Gwen and bad boy Duncan." Duncan threw Gwen a kiss without realizing. "And finally Jo." Jo did a dive into the boat and hit her leg on the railing. **

**"We'll now we have diva farm girl sugar" Sugar did a cannonball straight into the weather "whew that was big." Sugar said after making a big splash. "Next is jocky jerk Lightning." "Sha-bam sha-lightning sha-awesome." Said Lightning. "And now for Owen." "Awesome!" Said Owen as he was falling into the water. "Now for Blainley and Leonard." The two fell out into the water "my outfit!" Blainley screamed. "We'll now for Amy,Dakota and Eva." The three fell into the boat. "And now super annoying wannabe me Topher and Brick." The two fell out and landed on Sugar in the water. **

**"This Season we have two new contestants out here but here's the twist they are both only twelve AND they picked their teams already so for the first person here's Toby!"**

**A young boy with blond hair who was wearing cowboy boots, blue jeans, a tshirt and a cowboy hat came out. "Yehawwwwwwwww." Screamed Toby. "We'll anyways he's in rodeos soo." "Right partner." Said Toby "and I'm the best too." "Now we have Katt she's not in the mood to be here." The plane started shaking and a girl with long black hair in a high ponytail jumped out. She was wearing a black jacket,compression leggings,glasses,and long black boots. Her back flips that she uses to get down were perfect. "McLain you're going down!" She screamed while she pulled out a gun and almost hit Chris. She hit the sand and said "Im going to the spa hotels we have three hours to unpack and then there's a challenge my teams spa hotel is the one near Chris's." "Well she just figured out what I was going to say so go."**


	2. Chapter 2

div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Total Drama Allstars/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Katt's Team/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Katt had just sprinted into the spa hotel and hurried in. "McLain you better have my damn stuff in line." Said an agitated Katt, she was already mad that she had to be on this stupid reality show because she had more important things in line. She proceeded along the long hall with a cart full of food like cake,pizza and other foods. "Won't it be great to eat you in a few minutes." She said hungrily. She walked down the hall and punched in the secret room code for her team-0000 and went in her room. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Her room was like a dream, a closet,a king-sized bed with a soccer bed set, a rack with tons of beats headphones, US soccer memorabilia, all of her trophies, rainbow colored volleyballs, dance clothes, speakers and more. She went over to the closet and discovered an elevator with concealed floors. She pressed the down button and discovered herself in a room to practice gymnastics and dance, the next floor was just like the training floor for the Hunger Games except better, the next floor was a recording studio with a full DJ set and a guitar,keyboard, and drum set, the next floor was a gym, the next was a design studio and the last was a training area complete with a swimming pool and turf fields. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Katt's team explored when they got in and found their luxurious rooms that were perfect for them "Wow all my trophies are in here yes!" Exclaimed Jo. "Me too" said Mike and Sky at the same time. "McLains being nice this year what gives!" Said Duncan wondering about the host giving them nice rooms./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Hey wait where's the new girls room at, I want to terrorize her. Said Jo. "What's the point may I ask?" Inquired Gwen. "It's Jo what do we expect" said Alejandro." "Well your right so has anyone found her room?" Asked Dave "Nope but I found mine, it has a science lab!"Said Cameron. "Cool but we want to see her room." Said Mike. "Why do we." Asked Zoey. "I wanna see her spy weapons!" Said Jo. "Me too." Said Dave./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"They heard foot steps thumping down the stairs. "Hey guys come quick I found the new girls room." Said Jasmine. Everybody sprinted to the stairs as they found her room. "Hmm how interesting I didn't know she liked anything else except acting like a spy." Said Dave wondering about the large colorful room. "Yeah and why does her closet have an elevator?!" Exclaimed a very confused Gwen. "Wait what?!" Screamed everybody. "Assuming we all want to know what the craps there lets go down there already!" Screamed Jasmine./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Toby's Team/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""McLains broken!" Exclaimed Eva. "But all this food is just…AMAZING!" Screamed Owen. "Yehawwwwwwwwwwwwww look at the rooms!" Yelled Toby. "Why am I on this team!" Said Blainley angrily. "I know right." Said Dakota. "Oh my gosh I was about to say the same!" Said Amy. "BLONDE ALLIANCE!" Screamed the three. "Oh goody we get to watch this alliance sha-fail!" Said Lightning while making sure ALL of his trophies were in his room. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"The team had proceeded downstairs to there large buffet. "Juggy-Chunks woodawggggy!" Screamed Sugar when she saw the repulsive food on the table. "Is there marigold grind and silver soup because if I am to perform the spell to create water into blood I need that brew in my stomach!" Declared Leonard. "Oh god shut up already!" Screamed Topher. "Well I'll be eating in my room if you need this so you won't complain that my farts "stop your breathing". Said Owen. "I need to go shine my boots so I guess I'm going to my room as well." Said Brick./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"As the Blonde Alliance meet in Dakota's room they began discussing their plans. "We need to lure Sugar into our alliance then we blindeside then bam! she's out of here." Said Dakota. "Yeah because she was pretty gross last season, I mean how can she win pageants?" Said Amy. "Who next?" Asked Blainley. "I say Leonard!" Dakota half-screamed. "Agreed now one,two, three BLONDE ALLIANCE!" The three blondes declared./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Katt's Team/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Katt had changed into a mint green sports bra and spandex and went to her gymnastics floor. "Surprise!" Screamed former contestants Samey, Heather, Izzy, Beth, Rodney, Shawn, Justin, Trent, Lindsey, Cody, Cortney and Harold. "Noah you cynical dumbass welcome Katt dammit!" Screamed Heather angrily at Noah. "Oh yeah wooo welcome to the deadliest game show ever." Said Noah with a very sarcastic tone in his voice. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Holy crap you guys scared me." Said Katt. "We try." Said Izzy who was eating a banana peel. "So what brings you guys to my glamorous underground training thing that if any of my damn team finds out about their dead" Said Katt. "McLain wanted us all to hang out on the island. Wait you do gymnastics can you do a routine for us?" Asked Samey. "Yeah I would love to see a routine!" Said Beth. "Yeah you should!" Said Rodney, Courtney and Harold. "Okay but how about I do an improv dance routine?" "Yeah that sounds good." Said Samey./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" Meanwhile the rest of the team was watching Katt behind a stack of mats. "Whoa this girl is flawless." Sky said in awe when Katt did a back flip. "But you wouldn't think she was a gymnast because of everything in her room." Said Zoey. "Yeah what's with her I mean seriously is she girly or is she some double agent or what." Said Jasmine. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Wait a goddamn second people I swear I just heard Aussie wannabe." Said Heather. "Ugh seriously there's a reason McLains making me act like a spy and its not to get spied on." Katt said angrily. "What's the reason kid." Said Scott as he was walking in. "What the hell are you doing douchebag." Said Courtney. "Yea sweet thang what you need." Said Scott who was obviously drunk. "How many goddamn shots did you drink this time." Said Harold. "Err somewhere between twelvefity and ninetysixty." Said Scott as he bumped into Rodney. "I think between twelve and ninety." Said Shawn. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" Sky fell off the mat and onto the floor in front of everybody as the rest of her team watched. "Hot damn," exclaimed Katt "who else is here!" "Uh everyone." Said Sky feeling a little guilty. "Soooo I'm assuming your angry." Said Gwen. "Yup." Said Katt with a blank face. "And your probably wondering why we were in your room." Said Cameron. "Yup." Said Katt still blank faced. "Do you people want to know so damn bad why I was acting like a spy." Said Katt. Everybody nodded at once as If they were apart of the same body. "Well it's all because I'm McLains niece and he's now me legal guardian." /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" "So you're Chris's niece, that must be special." Said Alejandro. "Yup." Said Katt. "Umm may I ask how can you deal with him." Said Dave. "Easy he gets me pizza I bring home five thousand bucks from a photoshoot, he gets me drinks and I design a killer fashion line so any questions." Katt said. "Yeah uh how do you design a whole fashion line in little time?" Said Zoey. "I just do."/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"*later/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Hello campers welcome to your first challenge Truth or Scare and this time we have scares that are targeted for you and only you so Katt's team on the right and Toby's on the left." Said McLain. "It's the same rules as Pahkitew islands so enjoy." He said as he pushed the button that revealed that Topher was doing a scare. "Topher, you must get a mud mask with real mud witch is weird that your scared of." Said McLain. "Noooooooooooooooo my beautiful face!" Topher screamed as the first bit of mud went on his face. He jumped straight up in horror and lost the point for his team. "Fuck you!" Screamed Blainley. "Next is Zoey performing a scare and you know what screw truths I'm just gonna do scares." Said McLain laughing. "Great." Said Zoey sarcastically. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" "Zoey have you seen Divergent." Said McLain. She shook her head. "Well they had all these silly injections for some dumb odd reason but this is supposed to be one of your fears at random and well be watching." Said McLain. Zoey was injected and an image appeared on the screen. It was of Mike who was being beaten and Zoey was paralyzed. "It's her fear of me getting hurt and her not being able to help me." Said Mike. Zoey woke up screaming and Gwen and Mike rushed to her. "Zoey snap out of it. It wasn't real." Mike said. "Great you freaking traumatized her." Said Katt. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" Next was Jo with her fear of failing as she watched herself when she was four, playing softball and striking out then getting screamed at by her father. She was crying during the simulation. It was quite odd to see her cry. Alright does anybody just wanna do something to win the three points so we can get outta here. "Yo!" Said Katt and Toby screamed "Yeehawwww!" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" "Toby go get on that large mechanical bull and Katt get on the other." They did as they were told and jumped on the bulls. Chris then took a remote out of his back pocket and turned the bulls on. While Katt was easily able to stay on, Toby however was struggling. Toby was then thrown off. "Katt's team wins!" Screamed McLain while Toby's team grumbled./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"ELIMINATIONS/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" "Ok so tonight on the chopping block is Sugar and Toby and now the on going home isssssssss…Sugar!" "What screamed Sugar as she was thrown into a box, "This season you get to go to the Playa via mail so it'll take a while. Said McLain while everyone else walked away. McLain turned toward the camera/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" "Sugar was eliminated and I am already bored so find out what I do next on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" /div 


End file.
